Candy's Dream
by popalot
Summary: This story is a "cinderella" story of sorts. The girl's name is Candy and the story bigins with her father missing. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"Your father is dead, child" Her stepmother said harshly, glaring at the nine year old girl.

"How?" Candy asked.

"Nobody knows how nor where he is. They have searched for hours and have not found him."

"He promised to come back." The little girl cried. "He promised."

"His promises were made in a falsehood, child. Now go to your room in the basement."

The child wept even harder "But there are rats in the basement."

"Well, what do you think you are, a princess?"

Candy quietly left the room to go to the basement. It was cold and wet and she had nothing to lie on except an old rug that had been down there for ages. She walked around her little prison taking in every shadow with apprehension.

"Candy!" She heard her stepmother shriek. She ran upstairs to see what her stepmother wanted. "I've dismissed the servants and you will now serve us as a servant. Do you hear?"

"Us?" Candy asked. She knew there were only her stepmother and herself in the house.

"Yes. My daughters as well as myself."

"You have daughters?" Now she was confused.

"Don't question me girl. Now get to work." She snarled. About that time three beautiful girls came down the stairs. "Oh, girls. This is Candy, our new servant"

The girls laughed as they looked at candy's beautiful clothes.

"But Momma," Said the one with beautiful black hair and flashing brown eyes "Her dress is too nice"

"And her hair is too long." Said one with long Blonde hair and blue eyes

"And she's too pretty." Said one with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Girls!" exclaimed Lady Gruphay

"Yes Mamma?" the girls replied in unison.

"Candy, these are my daughters. Pearl," she motioned to the Black haired girl "Kayla," Motioning to the Blonde "and Hannah" motioning to the Red. The girls smirked at her as their mother said their name. "Girl, what do you suppose we do with her then."

"I'll get her a dress, Mother" Pearl suggested

"A dress?" her mother asked. But before Lady Gruphay could say anything else Pearl disappeared upstairs and was back within a couple minutes carrying a torn up dress that looked more like a rag.

"What do you think, Mother?"

"Perfect."

"But…" Candy started.

"Candy, go change immediately and bring your dress to me." Candy went to her room and with tears streaming down her face removed the dress her father had given to her for her birthday. She put on the ragged dress and went back upstairs. Her stepmother grabbed the dress from her and gave it to her girls. They began to fight over who would get the dress and by the end of their fight, the dress was in ruins.

Tears continued to roll down Candy's cheeks, when all of a sudden she felt like something had just been taken off her head. In shock she turned around and saw her stepmother with her father's sharpest hunting knife in one hand and her long beautiful brown hair in her other hand. She reached back to feel her hair. It was ragged and barely came to her ears. The girls laughed uncontrollably.

"Now look at the 'princess'" they taunted. Candy looked around at the girls and their mother and with a gasped ran from the room and down to her "new" room. She could still hear their laughs as she lay down onto the rug and cried herself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Later…**

"Candy!" Lady Gruphay called.

"Coming!" Candy called back. She had been working in the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and into her stepmother's room. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"I going to give you a list of things we need from town."

"Yes, Ma'am" She hated going to town because people always made fun of her because she wore a tattered, filthy dress, no shoes, always filthy and her hair was always raggedly cut.

"And I expect dinner to be done by time you get back."

"But…"

"No buts." Lady Gruphay snarled. "Understand?" She glared at the girl's confusion. "Go to my daughter's rooms and tell them to make a list as well."

"Yes, M'Lady." Candy did a slight curtsy and left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Candy left the house. As she entered into town, people started pointing and laughing at her.

"There's that sewer rat." She heard someone say.

"Sewer rat? Don't you mean walking pig sty" another scoffed. Candy continued walking pretending not to hear them. A moment later she felt a mud ball hit her in the face. As she wiped it off she felt more hit her. She tried to run but couldn't move for the people surrounding her. She fell to the ground and covered her face. Mud, rocks and sticks struck her from all sides.

"Stop!" She heard someone shout, but they continued their scoffing. She could feel someone standing near her. "If you want to beat someone, beat me." Candy looked up, surprised that someone would defend her. As she looked up, she looked into a pair of deep blue eyes. The young man smiled at her then looked at the crowd. "If you're done, then leave." The young man withdrew a sword and pointed it at the crowd. "Make your choice now, or else." The crowd started slowly dispersing. He put his sword away and bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." She said. "May I ask to whom I am indebted to?"

"I'm Jay." He smiled at her. "And you are?"

"I'm Candy." She smiled back at him. "You're the first person that has helped me in all my time of coming here."

"Nobody should be treated that way"

"You can't stop it all."

"No. But I can try."

Candy remained silent, trying to think of something to say. She then realized that she was still in Jay's arms.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

She wiggled "Do you think you could put me down?"

With a nervous chuckle, he set her back onto the ground "I'm sorry"

"Thank you for your help, but I must get the things on this list." Candy started walking off.

"Candy."

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to see you again?"

"I don't come to town often"

"Well, can I come see you where you live?"

"No."

"But."

"I'm sorry, Jay, but I will never be able to see you again. Good bye." She ran down the road and around corner.

"I will see you again." Jay said to himself.

* * *

Candy made her way back home four hours later. As she walked through the door she could hear her stepmother calling her.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Did you get everything on the lists?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Would you like me to bring them up here"

"Yes. And bring dinner with you." Candy ran downstairs and scooped up the bean soup she had put on before she left. She put each bowl on a tray with a piece of bread. She then carried them upstairs gave them to whomever they were going to, then ran back downstairs and brought up the purchases. When they were finished eating, Candy collected the dishes and turned out the main house's lights. She then washed the dishes, tidied up the kitchen, and then went to her room. As she lay on her rug, all she could think about was Jay and she kept hearing him say her name. She knew that he would always be in her mind and heart. She fell asleep with the memory of him, his voice and being in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At the Castle…**_

A door somewhere is heard slamming.

"Jay? Is that you?" Queen Shanda called.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's me." Jay walked into the room and kissed his mother's cheek. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. But what's the matter with you? You sound very aggravated."

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I can hear it in the way you walk and in your voice." Jay's mother had been blind most of his growing-up years and sometimes Jay wondered if that was the best thing. But, she ran the kingdom well and she always, without fail, knew when something was bothering him.

"Yes, something is bothering me." Jay said

"What is it?"

"I met someone in town this morning…"

"A friend?"

"No." he said sadly

"Was it a girl?"

"How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"I guessed." The queen laughed. "What is it about this girl, Jay?"

"She…she's nothing more than a maid."

"How do you know, Jay?"

"Her clothes were nothing more than rags. And she was filthy."

"What was her name?"

Jay did not even hear the question "Everyone called her a sewer rat and threw anything they could get their hands on at her."

"In my kingdom!" His mother gasped. "Did you help her?"

"Yes. At first Everyone was reluctant to leave, but they decided it was best to go."

"I'm sure they did." She said with a laugh. "So, what was her name?"

"Candy." He replied.

"Candy." She repeated. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"What?" Jay gasped. "I don't know anything about her."

"Does that really matter?"

"Well… she's just a servant."

"She knows the need of the people."

"She has no social status."

"So what." The queen reached out and touched her son's arm. "Jay, the only thing that matters is that she is right for you."

"So you don't care that she's a rag-a-muffin?"

"No. Just as long as she's willing to learn."

"But I'll never see her again."

"How do you know that?"

"She said so."

"Women never know when they'll see a boy they like again, so they'll say the first thing that comes to mind. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Did you do that to dad?"

"No." Queen Shanda started chuckling. "Why don't you try to find her."

"I don't know where to look" As jay finished speaking he felt his mom slap his arm.

"I know what it is." She taunted. "You don't want to see her again."

"No. I want to see her again. It's just…"

"Why don't you search town. She has to live close by. Right?"

"Ok. I'll try."

"If that doesn't work. We'll try something else."

"Thanks, Mom." Jay kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "You're the best."

"I know." Shanda listened as the castle's back door slammed shut. Then she said to herself "I hope he finds her soon."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three months later…At Lady Gruphay's**_

Candy woke up that morning with a terrible headache. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She fell back on her bed. Lady Gruphay started hollering for her. She had to get up, she had to. She tried again, but it was no use. After three hours of hollering and screaming Lady Gruphay came storming down the stairs.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, you dumb girl?!" She hollered. Candy cringed.

"I have an awful headache, Ma'am." She whispered.

"I don't want to hear none of your stupid excuses." She said. "I expect…" She heard a knocking on the door. "I'll be back" then she left. Candy sat up against the wall and willed her head to stop spinning

Lady Gruphay opened the door. "What do you want" she asked grumpily. Hannah, Pearl, and Kayla came running down the stairs and pushed their mother out of the way. As she was about to reprimand them they curtsied prettily

"Hello, Your Highness" they said in unison. Lady Gruphay was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I did not notice you." She curtsied deeply.

"Quite alright, Ma'am." Jay smiled. "I must ask you a question."

"Anything, Your Highness"

"I'm looking for a girl named Candy. I have heard you have a daughter named Candy."

Lady Gruphay looked down to hide her shock. Jay mistook this as a hurt expression.

"I had a daughter at one time, Your Highness" She started. "She was the daughter of my expired husband. I loved her very dearly." As if on cue, the girls started wiping their eyes as if to wipe away tears. Lady Gruphay's voice broke as she continued. "She died about four years ago. We're not sure what of though." She looked up with tears in her eyes. ""Candy was the sweetest girl I had ever met. We all loved her."

Jay felt awful, bringing the memory of this pain to this poor woman. "May I express my deepest apology. If I had known I would not have asked. I myself have lost someone very dear. My father died when I was three, unfortunately, I remember very little of him. I have watched my mother mourn for the loss of him and she has tried her best to keep his memory alive for my sake, but..." He couldn't talk anymore.

"You have suffered a great loss, Your Highness." Lady Gruphay replied. The girls behind her sobbed uncontrollably.

"I must go." Jay said. "Thank you for your time." With that, he rode away.

As they watched him ride away, Lady Gruphay turned to her girls. "Wonderful acting, girls." She praised them, "How about we go shopping as a treat. I'll buy you anything you want." The girls squealed and ran upstairs.

Lady Gruphay went to the basement "I'm taking the girls shopping. We'll be gone for a couple days." She said. "I want the house spotless when we get back. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Candy said weakly. "Have a good time."

"We will." Then she left. Candy was happy that she could rest for today and hopefully would be better tomorrow. She heard the door close and the carriage rattle out of the yard. She smiled as she curled up on her mat and remembered no more.

* * *

_**At the Castle**_

Jay came storming into the castle and went to the library. His mother was sitting on the couch knitting when he came in.

"I take it you didn't find her."

"She's nowhere to be found." He replied aggravated

"Simmer down, Jay" His mother reprimanded. "You'll never find her with your head in a stew." Jay took some deep breaths and sat down beside his mother. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jay said. He relaxed against the back of the couch. "I've searched everywhere I could think of."

"Perhaps it's time to do something else"

"What else can we do? I've been searching for three months."

"Jay." Jay looked into his mother's eyes and saw a determination there he had never seen before. "Am I the queen or not?" She asked.

"Yes, you are"

"Do we not live in the biggest place in the country?"

"Yes, we do."

"I'm going to throw a ball."

"We're going to throw…" Jay started "A what!"

"We're going to throw a ball."

"How?"

"We'll send out invitations to all the surrounding kingdoms."

"What good would that do?"

"All the eligible young ladies will be invited to come."

"I'm not following." Jay said confused.

"Men!" Queen Shanda said exasperatedly. "If every young lady is there, Candy might be among them."

"Oh. I see now."

"No you don't."

"Ok. You're right. But, if Candy is there…" Jay said hopefully.

"We need to get invitations sent out immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jay jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"I hope, for his sake, this works" Shanda whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One month later. At Lady Gruphay's.**_

There was a knock in the door.

"Candy, answer the door!" Lady Gruphay called. Candy ran to the door and opened it. A castle messenger stood there.

"Please come in, Sir." Candy curtsied slightly. The man entered and looked around.

"Is this the Gruphay residence?"

"Yes, Sir." Candy smiled. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"I better not, Ma'am" He bowed slightly and held out a paper tied with a ribbon. Candy took the paper and opened it. It read…

_It is hereby declared that there will be a royal ball held by Queen Shanda and Prince Jason at the Kingdom of Gladstone in 4 months' time. **Every eligible maiden is to attend**. It will begin promptly a 5 o'clock and will end when the last person leaves. Please arrive on time._

Candy rolled the paper back up and tied the ribbon. "They will be there sir."

"And what about yourself?"

"I'm just a house maid"

"Did the invitation not say 'Every eligible maiden'?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you not eligible?"

"I am, Sir. But my mistress would neve let me go."

"Why?"

"I am her maid" Candy rolled her eyes.

"Get ready to go in your best dress when they leave. I will come and pick you up."

Candy started laughing. "You're joking, Right?"

"No, Ma'am. I absolutely am not." He looked at her. "Why would I be?"

"Sir. I own no other dress than the one I have on."

"I see." He looked at her dress appalled.

"Now that you see, there is no way I can go."

"Very well, Miss." He said with a bow. Candy walked him to the door and watched him leave.

"I wish there was some way I could go." Candy closed the door and ran upstairs. She knocked on Lady Gruphay's door.

"Come in."

"Here's a letter for you, Ma'am."

"Who was at the door?" she asked as she took the paper.

"A castle messenger."

"A MESSENGER!" Lady Gruphay screamed.

Candy hid a smile "yes, Ma'am" She watched as Lady Gruphay quickly tore off the ribbon and read the letter. In on quick movement, Lady Gruphay was out of bed, slippers and robe on and was out the door. Cady stood there wondering what just happened.

"Girl! Wake up immediately! GIRLS!" She could hear Lady Gruphay calling to her daughters. She giggled. The girls have never been up this early. It was only 8 o'clock. She went down stairs and finished their breakfast. As she walked up stairs, she heard Lady Gruphay reading the invitation to her daughters.

"Candy! Bring the…" Candy walked through the door with their food.

"We're going shopping today to get the girls sized for new dresses."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you realizing in four months it will be Christmas time?" Lady Gruphay asked. The girls squealed.

"There will be Christmas music." Pearl said.

"And beautiful decorations." Hannah said.

"And Mistletoe!" Kayla exclaimed. Everyone looked at her shocked. "What? If one of us get caught under the mistletoe with the prince, we will be happily married by the New Year!" The girls giggled and squealed. Within minutes, everyone was dressed and out the door. Candy did not know how they did it. Oh well. At least she would have the house to herself.

* * *

_**At the castle**_

Ay was sitting in the library talking to his mother when the messenger came walking in.

"Did you get them all delivered, Ben?" Queen Shanda asked.

"Yes. Ma'am." Ben bowed slightly.

"Will they all come?" She asked

"No, Ma'am."

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"The only one not coming is a girl that has nothing else to wear but a rag-blanket of a dress." As he explained, Jay stood.

"Where was this girl?"

"At Lady Gruphay's, Sire."

"Lady Gruphay's?"

"Yes, Sir. She said she couldn't come because she didn't have anything else to wear."

"I see." Jay replied

"One thing that really bothers me though." Ben began

"What is it, Ben?" the queen asked.

"I think I've seen that girl before, but I'm not sure." Jay watched as Ben's face contorted into confusion. He walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Ben. Don't let it bug you."

"I have work I must do." Ben bowed quickly and left the room.

"What did he say the girl's name was?" Shanda asked.

"I have no idea." Jay replied. "I don't think he said."

"Oh."

"Are you ok, Mother?" Jay watched his mother for a moment.

"I'm fine, Son." She took a deep breath. "I just hope you find your girl at this ball, so you quite moping about."

"I hope she comes. I can't wait for you to meet her." Jay reached out and touched his mother's hand. "I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go do some target practicing."

"Have fun, Jay." She said with a smile

"I always do." Jay replied. "And I always hit my mark."

"Don't get too cocky, Son, one day you may miss that mark entirely."

Jay looked at his mother trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. But, he couldn't figure it out. He shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Mother." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Oh, Jay." His mother said to herself. "If only you knew the heartache and trouble you are heading for" she wiped a tear from her eye and rang for a maid.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The two months later...**_

Candy was walking through the woods when she heard a weird noise. It sounded like the wind being cut or something like that. She wondered araound until she came to the edge of a clearing. She didn't know this clearing was here. She looked around. It was beautiful. Then she saw a man standing about ten feet away from her. She looked a bit harder and realized it was Jay. He did not know she was there. She watched as he lifted a bow with an arrow in it and shot it towards a target. It hit the bull's eye perfectly. She watch mesmerized as he shot three more arrows, and they hit their mark. He looked around then spotted her. He smiled a huge grin that lit up his eyes.

"Ah, Candy." He said as he headed toward her. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

She giggled. "I wasn't expecting to ever see you again."

"I know." He looked back at the target.

"You're really good."

"I'm ok." He replied with a small smile. He looked at the bow in his hand, then at her. "Would you like to try?"

"Me?" She stared at him like he had just sprung another head.

"Yes." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't know…"

He reached out his hand to her. She put her hand into his and he led her to the middle of the clearing. He strung the arrow and showed her how to pull it back then let go. She tried but she could not quite get the string back far enough. Jay watched with humor as she tried and tried to pull the arrow back.

"I can't do it." She said after many tries. She looked at Jay and saw that he was close to laughter. "What?"

"You could ask for help."

"Never." She said with a smile.

"I hear you're not going to the ball." He changed the subject.

"How'd you hear that?"

"I know Ben, the Queen's messenger, really well."

"Oh."

"Why can't you come?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"Where do you live?"

"I'm not telling." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"If I guess correctly will you answer me."

"No."

"Ok. I won't guess." He said with a repentant look on his face.

"Good." They stood there. Neither one could think of anything to say. "Well, Jay, It's been nice talking to you. But I must go."

"Do you really have to?"

"I must get supper on."

"Can I walk you home?"

"No." She said sternly. "And don't think about following me." By the shocked look on his face that was exactly what he was planning. "Good bye, Jay." With that she ran into the woods. He ran after her , but quickly lost her.

"Lost her again." He growled. He was pretty sure that she live at Lady Gruphay's, but, there was no way of knowing for sure. He went back to the clearing, picked up his things, and went home.

He walked into the castle and looked around. It was starting to be decorated, and it looked beautiful. He went to the library and saw his mother knitting a pair of light green baby booties.

""Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Jay." She replied. "How was target practicing?"

"Ok."

"What happened?"

""I saw Candy again today."

"Oh." She put her knitting down and turned toward him.

"We talked and had a good time." He started. "But then she had to leave. I tried to follow…"

"And you lost her."

"Yes."

"Did you find out where she lived?"

"I'm pretty sure she lives at Lady Gruphay's but I have no proof."

"What makes you think she's there?"

"When Ben described that girl with the 'rag-blanket of a dress', that is what Candy's dress is like."

"Oh."

"And she's not coming to the ball..."

"Because she has nothing to wear." Shanda finished.

"Yeah." Jay said sadly

"She'll come, Jay" Shanda said with determination as she stood and rang a bell. "Candy will be at the ball. I promise."

"How do you plan to get her here?" Jay asked, confused.

"Don't question me, Son. I have my ways." She reached out and touched his cheek. "You need Candy. Trust me."

"Ok." Jay looked at his mother_. "Something must be wrong."_ He said to himself. At that moment, Penny, a maid, came into the library and he watched as His mother and Penny left the library and headed up stairs. Jay walked over to one of the library windows and stared out it. "I hope Mother is alright."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two months later. The day of the ball**_

Candy had been up since five o'clock in the morning, running to every room of the house it seemed. She had to press a dress here, Hem a sleeve there. Fix breakfast. Draw baths, the list just kept going on. By three o'clock, she was very worn out, and yet they still called.

"Candy! Bring my shoes!"

"Bring my barrette!"

"Bring my dress!"

"Girl, we leave in an hour!" Lady Gruphay called. With that announcement, the girls went into a mad panic.

"Fix my hair!"

"Polish my shoes!"

"Fix my makeup!" Candy ran like mad trying to keep up. She ran downstairs, covered in powder, to get some rags. She heard Lady Gruphay laughing. She turned to look at the woman and frowned.

"Don't look at me like that, girl." Lady Gruphay chortled. "You are a maid after all." Candy rolled her eyes then ran back upstairs. About an hour later, the girls came prancing down the stairs. Candy stood on the stairs and watched.

"Girl, you look beautiful." Lady Gruphay complemented. The girls curtsied prettily.

"Thank you, Mother." They said in unison.

"Do you think the prince will notice?" Asked Pearl.

"He'd have to be blind not to." Lady Gruphay paused, looked at the girls, then they all started laughing hysterically, as if they shared some private joke. Very confused, Candy went to retrieve their shawls.

"What was so funny?" Candy asked as she handed out the shawls.

"You don't know!?" Hannah gushed.

"What?" Candy looked at each of the women standing there. They burst into laughter again.

"The prince's mother is a blind, old horse." Kayla explained. "This kingdom really deserves a real queen."

"That's why one of my daughters must marry the prince." Lady Gruphay said. She then looked at the clock. "It's time to go girls." With that, they all swished out the door, slamming it behind them. Candy walked to a window and watched them load into a carriage and leave. A tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed.

"The poor prince." She whispered. She then went to the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

* * *

_**An hour later. At the castle.**_

Jay watched as people started swarming into the ballroom. Upon his request, the queen would not announce him at this ball. He wanted to be able to tell Candy, before she figured out the hard way. He was sure she didn't know he was the prince.

"Jay." His mother whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Go enjoy yourself."

"Candy isn't here yet."

"I know."

"You do?"

"If she was here you wouldn't be standing around." She replied with a chuckle.

"You're right. As always." Jay answered back. He watched as a maid led his mother to her throne. He headed over to the buffet table, got himself some food, found a chair in a dark corner and began to eat. He watched as ladies of all walks of life began to enter. Then, much to his dismay, walked in Lady Gruphay and her three daughters. They acted as if they were the most beautiful women at the ball. Lady Gruphay sat with a group of ladies that she knew while her daughters flirted with every guy they saw. Jay just watched.

* * *

_**In the meantime at Lady Gruphay's.**_

Candy was in the library reading her favorite book when she heard a carriage roll into the yard. She quickly threw the book onto the shelf, and then ran to the door.

"_Why are they back so early?"_ Candy wondered. She opened the door when she heard the footsteps on the porch. Standing there was the Queen's messenger, Ben, holding a bag and a box.

"Are you home alone, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes. My mistress and her daughters are already at the ball."

"Good." He turned around and motioned somebody in the carriage to come. "This is Penny, the queen's personal maid." Candy stared at the girl. She was about her age, about the same built, but her hair was blonde instead of brown.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am" Candy curtsied slightly. Penny stared laughing.

"Just call me Penny. And your name?"

"I'm Candy." Ben and Penny shot a look of shock at each other. Surely, this isn't the girl Jay's been looking for.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Candy asked. Ben walked into the house with Penny behind him. He went to the parlor, sat down his load, and plopped down into Lady Gruphay's favorite chair.

"I would like some tea before you girls get started."

"Started?" Candy asked.

"Tea, please." Ben said again. Candy hurried to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of tea for Ben. She quickly brought it to him. "You're quick."

"I was trained to react quickly."

"Penny, she's ready!" Ben called. Penny rushed downstairs.

"Come, Candy."

"Where?"

"It's time for a bath." Penny pulled Candy upstairs. Thirty minutes later, Candy looked into a mirror. She didn't look like herself without all the dirt on her. Penny came back into the room with the box and bag that Ben had been carrying.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the stuff.

"Your dress and accessories." Penny replied

"My what?"

"The queen ordered that you be at the ball." Penny explained.

"But…"

"Would you want to disobey the queen?"

"No, but…"

"Then be quiet and let me work." Penny and Candy shared a quick laugh as the "work" began.

Ben was walking around the parlor "How long does it take" He mumbled to himself.

"Ben, are you ready?" Penny called

"She better be worth it." He mumbled then replied "Yes. Bring her in." As they entered the room, Ben stared, eyes wide, mouth wide open.

"Ben?" Candy asked "Are you ok?" Penny winked at Candy. She then went and popped Ben on the back of his head.

"Wow!" no other words could come out of his mouth.

"I think we're ready to go, Ben." Penny said sternly.

"Right." Ben cleared his throat and offered his arm to Candy and they walked out the door. They loaded into the Royal Carriage, Penny and Candy in the back, Ben in the front. They were half way there before Candy remembered something.

"What about my stepmother?"

"Who?" Penny asked.

"My Mistress."

"She's your stepmother too?"

"Yes."

"I'll distract her so you can have a good time."

"And her daughters?"

"We'll have them covered."

"You have everything planned, don't you?"

"You can thank Queen Shanda for it later."

"The Queen planned all this?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Candy, if you don't mind, what happened to your father?" Penny watched as tears formed in the other girl's eyes.

"Nobody knows." She whispered. "He disappeared when I was nine."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, instead of sending you to the orphanage, Lady Gruphay decided to keep you on as a slave."

"Yes." Candy looked out the carriage window.

"_That good for nothing witch"_ Penny thought to herself

"There's the castle!" Candy exclaimed excitedly "I wonder if Jay will be there."

"I'm sure he will be." Penny said as she patted Candy's hand. They pulled up in front of the palace.

"Wait thirty minutes before bringing her in. ok?" Penny told Ben.

"Ok. Why?"

"I have something I have to do real quick" Penny said as she ran off.

"I'll never understand that girl."

"Do men ever understand the female kind?" Candy asked. Ben looked at her and chuckled.

"No." After what seemed like an eternity, Ben offered Candy his arm and they headed inside.

* * *

_**Inside the ballroom**_

Jay watched as women tried to find the prince. He laughed at each mistake. He then saw a movement by the door. He looked and saw Ben enter with what looked like an angel in his arm. Ben looked at him and smiled, then headed for the garden. As his curiosity got the better of him, he decided to follow them and see what was going on. As he entered the garden, he heard a soft song being played somewhere. He followed the sound to the middle of the garden. Then, there she was, the girl that Ben had been with. She was wearing a long silvery gown with a full skirt and long sleeves. Jay just stared at her. She couldn't be real, could she?

"Good evening, Jay" She said in a sweet voice.

"Candy?" He was shocked. How did his mother know she would be here? "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She did a small curtsy.

"Would you like to have a seat?"

"Thank you." He led her to a garden bench and seated her then sat beside her.

"I wasn't expecting you to come."

"You can thank the Queen that I'm here."

"What?" he had to know what his mother had to do with this.

"She sent Ben and a girl named Penny t where I was."

"Really!"

"Yes. They brought this dress and many other things."

"That's amazing."

"I hope I can thank her someday."

"I'm sure you will be able to." Jay looked at the stars and stood. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a bow

"Yes." She placed her hand in his as he led her to a small open gazebo. They began to dance. They danced many songs before either one spoke.

"You're a good dancer."

"My father taught me how."

"That's good." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Are you a quick learner?"

"Yes"

"Do you like to learn?"

"Yes" They stopped dancing. Jay held both of her hands

"I have to tell you something very important." Jay began. Candy looked at him, head cocked to one side.

"What?"

"Will you promise not to be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you from the beginning that I'm…" before he could finish Lady Gruphay and her daughters stormed out of the palace. Ben and Penny rushed out, grabbed Candy and pulled her away.

"Wait!" Jay called. He stared, then ran after them, but by the time he reached them they were in a carriage storming down the road.

"What was with that?" He asked himself. Then headed inside

* * *

_**At Lady Gruphay's**_

"Candy!" Lady Gruphay called "Candy! Where is that stupid girl" Candy came running from the basement.

"Yes, Ma'am" She said out of breath.

"We would like a cup of tea served in my room."

"Yes, Ma'am" She watched as Lady Gruphay and her daughters headed upstairs. She went to the kitchen.

"That was close." Penny said.

"Too close." Candy replied

"We must be going." Ben said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you for everything." Candy said as she hugged each of them.

"It was nothing." Penny replied. "See you later" Ben gathered up the dress and other accessories.

"Have a good night" Candy called silently as they left. She watched them disappear into the woods where they had hid the carriage.

"Good night, Jay." She whispered as she blew a kiss to the sky. She went back into the kitchen and started the tea.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The next day…at the castle**_

Jay was lying on the carpet in the middle of the library's floor staring up at the ceiling.

"What was with that last night?" He said out loud.

"What was with what?" A voice asked. Jay sat up and saw Penny standing with a tray of food in her hands.

"Just the person I need to ask."

"Sir?"

"What was with you and Ben last night?" He asked hotly, as he stood up

"What do you mean?" She asked as she headed over to a table and sat the tray down.

"You know what I mean." He replied. "Candy."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Well, it was late and it was time for her to go home."

"Sure." Jay said sarcastically. Penny was shocked. The Prince had never acted like this before.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're acting like an ogre."

"What?" Jay's face was one of utter confusion. However, before Penny could say anything, Shanda came wandering into the room.

"What is with the tension?" She asked. Jay and Penny exchanged a look that said better make peace. Jay smiled a nodded his head to let Penny know he wasn't mad anymore. She smiled back.

"I was just bringing Jay his breakfast, My Lady."

"In the library?"

"Well, the cook said he was in here so I thought it would be ok."

"It fine, Penny. You may leave." Shanda replied. Penny did a small curtsy and left the room.

"Good Morning, Mother." Jay said.

"Good Morning, Jay."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy the ball?"

"Yes and no."

"Why didn't you enjoy it?"

"It was good up until…"

"Candy left." Shanda finished.

"Yes."

"Well, you know…" Shanda left the sentence hanging.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing" She replied as she went over to sit on the couch and picked up some knitting.

"Mother, Please tell me."

"You probably don't want to know either way."

"What?" Jay said with a smile.

"There's the smile I was waiting for." She said. "Ben knows where Candy lives."

"What? How?"

"Did he not pick her up?"

"I guess so."

"Did he not take her home?"

"He had to take her home."

"There you go"

"Mother, you're a genius!"

"I know." she said with a shrug.

"I'm going to go talk to Ben for a while."

"Have fun." Jay went over and kissed his mother's cheek. He then turned to leave the room. He was at the door when his mother said his name softly "Jay." He turned and looked at her. "Jay, remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I love you to, Momma." He stood there a few seconds more then left the room.

* * *

_**At Lady Gruphay's**_

"Can you believe the Prince didn't show up for his own ball!" Kayla screeched.

"To think we wanted to meet him!" Pearl replied.

"He's nothing more than a good for nothing boy who needs to grow up!" Hannah continued.

"Girls, Girls." Lady Gruphay cooed. The girls quieted. "You have been complaining long enough."

"But mother…" the girls said in unison.

"No more complaining. There will be other balls and parties."

"True." Pearl replied. She took a deep breath. "I can't wait for the next party."

"Me neither!" Her sisters chimed in. The rest of the day was spent wondering what they would where, how they would fix their hair, etc., etc. Candy rushed to get everything done so maybe she could take a break after lunch.

She brought the lunch trays to Lady Gruphay's room. As she sat them on the table, she dared to ask.

"May I have the rest of the day off? At least until supper." Lady Gruphay just stared at her

"No. Now go draw my bath." Candy walked away with tears in her eyes. After Lady Gruphay and her daughters laid down for a nap, Candy slipped outside and to the woods. She went to the clearing where she had met Jay what seemed like a decade ago. Then she thought about the ball. She started dancing around the clearing. Dreaming about last night. She stopped her daydreaming and looked at the clouds.

"Stop thinking about it." She said aloud. "Nothing can ever happen between you." But she smiled as she remebered Jay's eyes and his smile.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and then all went black.

* * *

_**At the castle.**_

"Jay! Jay! Where are you!" Queen Shanda called. Jay came running into the library. His mother was sitting on the couch looking very distressed.

"Mother! What's wrong?" He asked

"You know Jim Hawkins, right?"

"Isn't he a hunter?"

"Yes." Shanda started. "Well, he went hunting and thought he shot a deer."

"Good for him!" Jay interrupted.

"But instead he hit a girl."

"What?!"

"Apparently there was a deer and he didn't see the girl until she fell."

"Is she ok?"

"He doesn't know. Ben is helping him." Shanda replied.

"Who is she?"

"He doesn't know. He said he has never seen this girl before." About that time, Ben and Penny came rushing into the room.

"Ben. Is the girl ok?" Shanda asked.

"The arrow caught her in the side. We don't know the extent of the damage, but Jim has gone for the doctor. All we know is that she has lost a lot of blood."

"Is she in pain" Jay asked.

"She's unconscious."

"Who is she?" Shanda asked. Ben and Penny exchanged sad looks.

"Ben?" Jay asked.

"It's… Candy."

"What!" Shanda and Jay exclaimed at the same time.

"Where is she?" Jay asked.

"She's down in the servant quarters. I can take you to her." Penny offered. Jay nodded and she and Jay ran from the room.

"Ben. Are we going to lose her?" Shanda asked.

"I don't know, Your Highness." He replied sadly. He watched as tears formed in Shanda's eyes.

"Ben, Jay needs Candy." She said. Ben looked at the queen with a puzzled look.

* * *

_**In the servant quarters**_

Penny pointed to a closed door. Jay went and pushed the door open, Penny leaned against the door jam. There laid Penny, white as a ghost, barely breathing. Jay walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. He took her hand in his. It felt clammy and cold.

"Candy" He whispered. "Please hold on." He didn't even know if she could hear him. An hour later, the doctor came into the room.

"You need to leave now." He said quickly

"Yes, Sir" Jay replied. He stood up and looked at Candy. He bent down and kissed her cold cheek. "I love you, Candy." He then left the room. Penny touched his shoulder and gave him a small, hopeful smile, then went into the room to help the doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three hours later**_

Jay was sitting in a chair in the servant quarters when the doctor and Penny came out the door.

"Will she be ok?" Jay asked anxiously.

"Jay," The doctor paused, "It doesn't look good."

"Why? What's the matter with her?"

"Well if it was just the arrow wound I would probably give her a better chance, however, she is very malnourished. Her body doesn't have what it takes to fight." The doctor looked at Jay's downcast face. "She, herself, has no reason to live."

"Is she awake?"

"No. I have known this girl almost her whole life. I watched her grow up." He said as he shook his head.

"You know her? How?" Jay stared at the doctor.

"I brought her into this world. When you're the only doctor within an hundred miles, you get many privileges." He said with a smile. Then he looked at the door and frowned. "Some of them are not pleasant though."

"Where does she live?" Jay had to know. When he had asked Ben, he kept his mouth closed and would not utter a word.

"She's Lady Gruphay's "maid"."

"What? Now I am confused."

"Candy's father went missing when she was nine, ever since she has been a slave for that witch and her evil daughters."

"But, Lady Gruphay told me her stepdaughter, Candy, as dead."

"Boy," The doctor said levelly, "You have a lot to learn about Lady Gruphay and her stories."

"So, she lied to me so I wouldn't know it was her maid I was looking for" He said as the light dawned on him.

"Yep."

"Candy's not going back." Penny said.

"You're right." Jay backed her. "If Lady Gruphay tries to find her, she will never look up here."

"Good thought, Boy." The doctor smiled.

"Can I see her now?" Jay asked

"No long visits."

"If I talk to her will she be able to hear me?"

"Nobody know what an unconscious person can hear. But talk to her anyways." The doctor said with a smile "Well, I have other patients to visit. I'll be back later tonight to check on her." He turned and left.

"I'm going to see Candy." Jay told Penny.

"Just for a couple minutes."

"Ok." Jay headed for the door. He turned and looked at Penny.

"Just leave the door open. And I'll sit right here in this chair." Penny plopped down in a chair so she could see everything that went on in the room.

"Thanks, Penny." He pushed the door open and went in. he sat in a char by her bed and took her hand.

"Candy, I want you to know, you never have to go back to Lady Gruphay's. Not ever." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I want you to stay here, with me, as my wife. I'll tell you again when you wake up" tears fell down his cheek. "But you need to fight. If not for yourself, then fight this for me because I need you." He looked at her face for any sign that she might be coming to. But, there was none. He sat there talking about his growing up years, and anything else that came to mind

"Jay." Penny whispered. Jay turned and looked at her. "It's been thirty minutes. It's time to let her rest." Jay nodded his head and stood.

"If there is any change, please, come and get me immediately."

"We will."

"Thank you." Jay left the room and headed upstairs. Lady Gruphay and her daughters would get what they deserved. When he marries Candy, He will make sure they are one of the first to know.

* * *

_**Five days later**_

"Jay!" Ben called.

"What?" Jay and Ben collided in the hall. They both ended up on the floor. Jay got up and rubbed his head. He then helped Ben up. "What's wrong?"

"Candy is coming to, but, she's kinda confused right now." Ben explained.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was sitting with her, Penny had gone to bed" Ben started. "About five o'clock this morning she woke up, looked at me and called me Papa."

"But her father is dead."

"I know. She's just confused, Jay."

"Do you think she'll remember me?" Jay had to ask.

"We can go see." They headed toward the servant quarters. Penny was in the room when they entered. Candy looked and smiled at Jay.

"Good morning, Candy." He smiled back.

"M'rnin" she mumbled.

"I sent one of the stable hands for the doctor." Penny said.

"Smart move." Ben said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're getting forgetful in your old age." Penny teased. Ben put on a mock pout that made everybody laugh.

"I'm glad you're awake, Candy" Jay looked at her. She nodded her head.

"She's still very weak, Jay." Penny said.

"I noticed."

"Don't tire her out."

"I won't"

"And don't…" Penny was stopped when the doctor entered the room.

"I was just on my way up here."

"Good" Penny, Ben, and Jay said at the same time.

"Hello, Candy." The doctor said. Candy nodded her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok." She whispered.

"You had everyone worried sick." The doctor said with a chuckle. Candy's eyes widened in shock. "Yep, everyone here has lost sleep over you."

"Sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry." The doctor tuned to the men in the room. "Please leave so I can check her." The men left and Penny closed the door behind them. Jay and Ben headed outside. They looked at each other and then both gave a mighty war whoop.

"I can't believe she is going to make it." Jay gasped.

"I'm glad she is." Ben said. An hour later Penny came outside.

"If you want you can come inside." She said with a laugh. They headed inside. The doctor came out of the room looking confused.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked.

"She keeps saying she saw her father. That he is alive." The doctor shook his head. "But that's impossible." Ben and Jay exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"Can I see her?" Jay asked.

"Thirty minutes. No more." The doctor said

"No less." Jay teased. Then he headed for the door. He went in and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi"

"Did the doctor tell you what happened?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry it had to happen."

"It's not your fault. I feel sorry for the hunter."

"Candy…"

"Did you really mean everything you said before?"

"You heard it all?"

"Yes."

"I meant it all." He said with a smile. Candy smiled at him. "But I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"If you think you can handle it."

"I can."

"I'm the…"

"Jay, it's been thirty minutes." Penny said.

"But…"

"No buts." Penny stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Jay stood up

"I'll be back later." Jay turned to leave the room.

"I love you, Jay." Candy whispered. He turned and looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too, Candy." He smiled at her one last time

* * *

_**Three days later.**_

It was after lunch and Jay was sitting with Candy. She was sitting up in bed with help from a bunch of pillows. Ben came in with a bushel of flowers.

"Penny asked me to bring these to you." He explained.

"Thank you." She looked at him strangely.

"Candy?" Jay asked.

"You look just like my father." She whispered. Tears began coursing down her cheek.

"But I thought your father was dead?" Jay asked.

"No. He just went missing." Candy looked at Ben. "No one knows where he went."

"I'm sorry, Candy." Ben said. He turned and left the room.

"Candy." Jay said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. But I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I'm not just 'Jay'" he began. "I'm Prince Jason," Candy's mouth dropped.

"You're the prince?!" She just stared at him.

"I tried to tell you before, but…"

"Something kept coming up." She said with a smile.

"Will you still marry me?" He had a half-worried, half-hopeful look on his face. Candy laughed.

"I would love to be your wife." She said. "But, what will your mother think?"

"She'll agree. She practically told me to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yep." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Jay!" Ben's anxious voice called. Jay went to the door.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"It's… your… mother." Ben gasped. Without waiting for an explanation, Jay ran to his mother's room. He stopped at the door when he saw Penny rushing around. He knocked on the door. Penny looked up and motioned him in.

"What happened?" He whispered to her.

"It's her heart, Jay."

"But…"

"Nobody knew it had gotten this bad."

"Will we…" He couldn't finish the thought. Penny understood the question and nodded her head slowly. He walked over to his mother's bed.

"Hello, Jay." She said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to spend my last days worrying about me." She replied. "I wanted to remember you being care-free and happy." She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek.

"What about Candy?"

"Jay. This is why I wanted you to find her. When I leave you'll need the happiness that only she can bring to you."

"She would have loved to meet you."

"I would have loved to meet her, too." Jay sat there and just looked at his mother. She had been the only parent he had really ever known. She allowed him to do stupid things sometimes, just so he could learn his lessons. She was a strong queen. She ran her kingdom well. Then the shock registered in his mind. When she dies, he will become king. There was a knock on the door. Jay turned as the door opened. Ben walked in carrying Candy. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that made her eyes stand out.

"Mother?" Jay whispered to her. She looked at him and smiled. "This is Candy." He said as Ben brought her over. Shanda Smiled at Candy.

"I have asked Candy to marry me."

"And…" Shanda's eyes still sparkled with mischievousness

"I said yes." Candy finished.

"I'm glad Jay found you in time." She reached out a hand to Candy. Ben moved closer so Candy could reach it. "Be good to Jay. He has a lot of heartache ahead for him." Candy nodded her head. "He'll be running the kingdom as well as getting used to being married." Tears fell down both their cheeks. "I wish I could be here for the wedding."

"Why can't you?" Candy asked. "Ben, can you put me down please." He did. She stood though still leaning lightly on him for support. "Why can't we get married now?" she said with determination

"Are you crazy, girl?" Ben asked.

"No."

"It takes hours to plan a wedding." Penny explained.

"Oh." Candy said sadly.

"You don't have a wedding dress or anything." Penny continued.

"I think it's a good idea." Shanda cut in.

"Your Majesty." Ben started.

"She can wear my wedding dress. All the servants can come in here." Then she looked at Ben. "You can go for the minister."

"Mother, are you sure you're thinking clearly."

"Jay. Don't question me. Now leave my room." Jay left. "Ben, put Candy in that arm chair and go for the minister." Ben obeyed. He left the room shaking his head. He mumbled something about a stubborn woman, but they couldn't fully understand him. "Penny, get my wedding dress out of the closet. It's in the black linen bag." Penny brought out the bag. Then pulled out the dress. It was a brilliant white, long and flowing with lace on the wrist length sleeves. It shimmered and glistened as millions of sequins caught the light coming through the window.

"It's beautiful." Penny and Candy gasped at the same time.

"I made that dress with my own hands." Shanda said.

"You made this?" Penny asked.

"It took me ten years to finish it."

"When did you start it?" Candy asked.

"When my parents told me I would be marrying a prince of their choice. I think I was ten."

"Wow." Penny breathed. "You are a wonderful seamstress."

"Thank you. Now, Candy, Try it on." Penny helped Candy slip it on. It fit almost perfectly. But good enough.

"You look like a queen." Penny gasped.

"She is your future queen." Shanda replied. The women giggled at the thought.

Are you sure I'll make a good queen?" Candy asked.

"If you learn quick and ask questions, you'll do fine." She looked at Candy. "You look almost like I did when I got married." Candy smiled at her soon-to-be-mother-in-law.

"Penny, go knock on Jay's door and make sure he's getting ready." Shanda said. Penny headed out the door. "Sometimes that boy doesn't think. That's why he needs a wife." She said. She and Candy shared a laugh.

* * *

An hour and a half later, everything was ready.

Shanda was propped up with some pillows so she was in a semi-sitting position. Jay came in and stood at the foot of his mother's bed. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you ready Jay?" Shanda asked.

"Yes."

"Don't hit the floor when you see her though." She said with a laugh.

"I won't."

"I've seen her. You haven't."

A minute later, the bedroom doors opened. There stood Candy. Ben escorting her into the room. Jay could only stare.

"Told you so." Shanda whispered

Candy reached Jay and smiled. Then they turned toward the minister. They said the "I do's" the shared their first kiss. It was a quick sweet kiss. Candy walked over to the queen and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, darling." She replied. "Welcome to our family." Everyone cheered.

That night Shanda died happy. There was just enough forewarning to tell everyone. She died surrounded by everyone she loved and knew. Jay watched as his mother sent him and Candy one lasting smile. He now knew his mother had been warning him the whole time of this day.

"Jay." Candy whispered. Jay looked at her, tears streaming down both their cheeks. "I'll love you no matter what." She leaned her head against his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed on this story. There is at least one more chapter to come. I may continue with their children occasionally. But, we'll see.**_

_**Let me know what you think about that.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_One month later_**

"Has anyone seen Jay?" Candy asked Ben.

"I think the last place I saw him was in the library." He replied.

"Thank you." Candy said as she headed for the library. She looked in and saw her husband sitting on the couch with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Jay?" He jumped then looked up as she sat down beside him on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"I wish I had known." Jay said as he looked around. "It seems so different without her here."

"That's how it normally is." She looked down at her lap as she talked. "This is how it was when my father left."

"But I know my mother is dead. You know nothing about your father." He looked at her and smiled. "We make a good team." He then kissed her nose.

"Jay?"

"Hm."

"Don't you think it's time?"

"Time?"

"To let the kingdom know that you are now king…" Then added with a chuckle "and married"

"I guess so." He answered with a chuckle. "Shall we send out a proclamation or…"

"I think we should go to the Gruphay's house and tell them first."

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you're with me, they can't harm me."

"When shall we go?"

"Immediately." She looked at the door. "I just want to get this over with."

"Ok." Jay stood up and offered his hand to her. "May I escort you "home" this time?" Candy laughed as she put her hand in his.

"Yes you may, kind sir." They laughed as they left the room.

"Shall we take a carriage or ride?" Jay asked. He knew what the answer would be.

"Let's ride."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You, my love, are an adventurous spirit."

"I know."

"Ben!" Jay called. "Can you please saddle three horses?"

"Already done, Sire."

"What? How?"

"Candy asked me to saddle them before she found you." Jay rolled his eyes as Candy giggled. He looked at her. It was then he noticed that she was in a lovely riding habit.

"I'm wonderful, I know." Candy said in a mock voice.

"You are wonderful and beautiful." Jay said as he led her to her horse. Before he helped her up. He gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Candy replied. They just stood there. Ben coughed.

"Can you two love bird remember I'm here?" Jay and Candy looked at Ben and laughed. Then with one more quick kiss, Jay helped Candy into the saddle, then mounted his own horse. Then they rode at a leisurely pace.

About two hours later, they reached the Gruphay house. Jay helped Candy dismount. She drew in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine." She said. Jay took her hand as they headed for the door. The door swung open as they neared. Lady Gruphay and her daughter came pouring out. They curtsied prettily.

"To what do we owe this great honor, Your Highness?" Lady Gruphay asked.

"I came to make a grand announcement." Jay began, hiding his smile. "I wanted you to be the first to meet my wife."

"Your Majesty." Lady Gruphay said as she bowed to Candy. It was too much for Jay, he started laughing. Candy and Lady Gruphay just stared at him.

"Jay." Candy warned. He looked at her and tried to collect himself.

"Lady Gruphay, girls, this is my wife, Candy." He had to hold the laughter again at the look of shock on their faces. Then with a serious voice, he asked. "Why did you lie to me?" He had to know.

"She was a maid." Hannah explained.

Lady Gruphay rolled her eyes. "She was my late husband's daughter and I didn't..." She looked up at the movement behind them and stared at Ben.

"Mom?" Kayla questioned.

"Lady Gruphay?" Candy asked at the same time.

"I don't believe it." She whispered.

"MOMMA!" The girls exclaimed. This brought Lady Gruphay out of her trance. She looked at the girls, then at Candy, then back at Ben.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked.

"No!" Lady Gruphay screamed. She turned to leave, but then changed her mind. She looked at Candy and before anyone could stop her, she reached out and smacked Candy in the face. Candy went down to her knees, holding her face in her hands. Jay was shocked and Ben just stared.

"You little sneak!" She screamed. "You were conspiring against me and my daughters this whole time weren't you?" She looked back at Ben. "You knew this entire time that your father was alive!"

"What?" Candy asked

"Don't what me, you little witch."

"Don't speak to her that way." Jay demanded.

"I killed your father ten years ago, or so I thought."

"You killed him?" Candy asked. Ben and Jay stared at the woman.

"Yes. I thought I did it well, apparently I didn't." She then got a wicked look on her face. She looked at Jay. "You married Candy, right?"

"Yes." He answered hesitatedly.

"But you haven't made the announcement yet?"

"We wanted to tell you first." He was starting to wonder what this woman was up to. She looked at Ben.

"I assume you witnessed the wedding of your precious daughter, didn't you, Ben?" he said sarcastically

"Yes, I was there." He replied. She laughed wickedly.

"If your dead, who's to say they were really married?"

"There are other witnesses." Ben replied hotly. "I believe it is time to go." He turned to walk away when there was a bang. Jay and Candy watched as Ben fell to the ground. They looked at Lady Gruphay, but she wasn't holding the gun. Confused, Jay walked over to Ben.

"Ben? Ben?" There was no answer. He turned and looked at Lady Gruphay "You are hereby put under arrest for attempt of murder and murder."

"Who's going to arrest me?" She rolled her eyes. "I didn't fire the shot." About that time another bang, and Jay also went down. Candy ran to Jay.

"Jay? Are you alright?" No answer. "Why?" She asked Lady Gruphay.

"If you tell anyone that you were married to the Prince, they will think you're a delirious old maid." She said with an evil laugh as she went back inside. She slammed the door and locked it. Candy bent over Jay and wiped the hair from his forehead.

"Why now?" tears coursed down her cheek.

"Is anyone looking out?" She heard a whisper. She looked at Jay. He smiled at her.

"No they're probably celebrating in the parlor."

"Good. Help me up." Candy stood and helped Jay up. She saw the bullet just glazed his upper arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jay put a finger to her lips. He went over, picked up ben and put him over his horse. Candy walked over to him.

"We'll go through the woods." He whispered. "Do you know the way?" Candy nodded her head. They then set off on foot through the woods.

After about two hours, they came to a stream.

"Can we stop for a while, Jay?" Candy asked.

"Sure." He looked around and saw a fallen tree. He went and laid his jacket on it then led her to the tree. She sat down and watched as he worked on tying up the horses. Then he came and sat on the ground by the tree.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes. It barely got me." He looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" She looked down at him. He reached for her hand and held it. "To think, I just found my father and then I lose him again." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"I've known Ben since I was eleven. He was like a father to me." As he spoke he ran his thumb over her hand. "He taught me how to shoot, hunt, play games, you name he taught me how to do it." He said with a chuckle.

"That's the way my father was." She smiled as she looked through the woods. "He taught me everything I needed to know on how to survive in this life."

"Did he teach you how to shoot?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Why'd you have such a hard time shooting my bow?"

"It was a bow for your strength, not mine."

"What?"

"You're a man. You're a lot stronger than me."

"Oh. I see." He looked at her and smiled. They sat there for thirty minutes. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." He stood and offered his hand to her. "How much further do you think?"

"I don't know." He looked back at the body of Ben. "Hopefully not too much longer." He went and got the horses and they headed off again. "How long were your father and stepmother married?"

"About four years."

"That long?"

"My mom died when I was two. Then he married her when I was four and half."

"Did you and your stepsisters get along?"

"I didn't even know she had daughters until my father came up missing."

"Wow. Where did she keep them?"

"Who's to know." She said with a shrug. Jay looked around and say the road was not far off.

"Do you think you can ride?" He asked. "We'll get to the palace a lot faster."

"Ok." He helped her mount up, then he mounted up and they were off at a brisk trot.

Two hours later, they arrived at the castle. People came pouring out from the castle.

"Is everything ok?" The captain asked. Jay pointed back to Ben's covered body.

"We need the Doctor." Jay informed the Captain.

"Yes Sir." He turned and ordered three of his men to go. He looked at the dried blood on Jay's arm. "Are you going to be alright?"

"It just glazed me." He dismounted as one of the soldiers came and took Ben's horse. He helped Candy down from her horse and led her to the door. Penny met them. She looked from Jay to Candy then took Candy's arm and led her inside. Jay turned to the Captain. "I want you to go and arrest Lady Gruphay and give this eviction notice to them as well."

"Yes sir." The Captain looked questionably at Jay. "Um, Sire? Under what rounds can I arrest this woman?"

"She was part of the murder of Ben." The Captain looked wide-eyed at Jay then turned to his men.

"I need about fifty of you men to come with me." Fifty men quickly stepped forward. He then turned to Jay "Where shall we put Lady Gruphay?"

"In the dungeon."

"We'll be back after a while." The Captain said. He turned then he and his men headed for the stables. Jay watched as they rode off the grounds. He then went inside.

**_Four hours later._**

Candy was looking out the library window when Jay came walking in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"It will be ok."

"I know. Life must go on." She turned and looked at Jay. He was holding two streaming cups of Chamomile Tea. She smiled as she reached for her cup. "Well."

"Well."

"It's been an eventful day."

"Very."

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Where at?"

"Where we bury the soldiers." He watched as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok." Tears made small rivers down her cheeks

"Candy…" He walked over and sat beside her. "It will be ok. We still have each other." He wiped a tear from her cheek and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "No matter what happens, I will always love you." He pulled her into a hug and they just sat there together. Nobody bothered them.

"Jay?" Candy said after a while.

"Yes?"

"After the funeral…"

"We should make the announcement."

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She looked at Jay and put a hand on his cheek and whispered

"As long as I have you by my side, I will be fine." Jay kissed her nose then they left the library.

**_I hope you have enjoyed this story about Candy and her journey. If you think I should write more of this story, please let me know. I'll be adding chapters every little bit to keep the you up-to-date on the happenings of the family, but no more chapters unless you ask me for more._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews_**


End file.
